plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyro-shroom
Flame Mushroom (烈焰菇; pinyin: lièyàn gū) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It launches fireballs at zombies. Similarly to Sun-shroom and its ice counterpart, Freeze Mushroom, it grows after a certain amount of time in three stages, and its attacks become stronger in each stage. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast (Sluggish in game) 烈焰菇可以随着自身的成长释放越来越强大的法术攻击前方的僵尸。 植物特征：橙红色植物、老当益壮、蘑菇家族、神秘法师 烈焰菇最讨厌夏天, 困为他练刄法犬的时候会困为太热而流太多的汗。 更倒霉的是他家的空调老困为温度太高而坏掉, 每当此时他就会无比羡慕他的同胞兄弟寒冰菇。 In English: Flame Mushroom grows with the release of his increasingly powerful magic attack in front of the zombies. Plant feature: orange-red plant, healthy and strong, mushroom family, mysterious mage Flame Mushroom hates summer the most. The reason is that it's so hot that he sweats too much while practicing the Edge Method Skills during summer. The more unlucky thing is that the air conditioner at his home often breaks down because of the high temperature. At this moment, he really admires Freeze Mushroom, his twin brother. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, it grows to full size, then burns a random column for ten seconds. Any zombie that steps on the fire will start burning. Costumed It explodes and deals damage in a 1x1 area when the fire ends. Level upgrade Gallery Flameshroom Almanac.png|Almanac entry HDFireShroom.png|HD Flame Mushroom HD Flame Mushroom.png|Another HD Flame Mushroom Flame Mushroom's Costume Stage 3.png|HD Flame Mushroom with costume Flame Mushroom's Costume Stage 2.png|HD second stage Flame Mushroom with costume Flame Mushroom's Costume Stage 1.png|HD first stage Flame Mushroom with costume Fireshroom Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Fireshroom Cost Seed Packet.png|Seed packet with cost. Fireshroom Imitater Cost Seed Packet.png|Imitater seed packet. 0111444O549.jpg|A promotional picture showing off Flame Mushroom's seed packet (with its original sun cost as well) 10019373.jpg FLAME MUSHROOM CHARGE.png|Multiple Flame Mushrooms charging Flame mushroom charge fianl.png|Charging when fully grown Flame mushroom projectile stage 2.png|Fully grown projectiles Flame Mushroom PF.png|Plant Food effect 0G41U942L.jpg|A promotional picture showing the different sizes of Flame Mushroom LX79.jpg|Upgrade menu Fireshroom Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Fireshroom Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Little Flame Mushroom attacking.gif|1st stage attacking (animated) Flame Mushroom costumed plant food.gif|Costumed Plant Food (animated) FlameMushroomDance.png|Dancing Trivia *It is one of four plants to grow over time, the others being Sun-shroom, Freeze Mushroom, and Strawburst. **With each stage its appearance changes (unlike Freeze Mushroom). It shares this trait with Strawburst. *Its cap resembles a wizard's hat. It shares this trait with the Freeze Mushroom. *When it is fully grown, fire will spin around it and its projectiles come from sky instead of shooting it. *Its sun cost was going to be 85 sun, which would have meant that it was going to be the second plant that did not have a sun cost with a multiple of 25, the first being Durian. *Unlike the other plants that use fire to attack, this one does not reverse ice effects. **This has been fixed in the 1.3.2 version. *Flame Mushroom, Rose Swordsman, Plum Blossom and Jack O' Lantern are the only plants with the sun cost of 225. ru:Пламенный_гриб Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Mushrooms Category:Fire plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces